Eientei1
Another Unfamiliar Ceiling ~ More Bandages Previous Scene chirping It’s too bright. Someone turn off that light and let me sleep. This heat is too intense. I can’t deal with the sun scorching me any more. Scorching…wait, why does that seem familia- “Aaaaghh!” I yell in pain and surprise as searing agony courses through my body, flooding my mind with the memories of what caused this. The fire, Keine, Akyu, Mokou, glimpses of bamboo, unfamiliar faces, and horrible burns. That fire..that heat... I should be dead. The throbbing pain hits me again. I can’t muffle my involuntary screams. It’s so intense I barely even notice the door sliding open and two women running in. “He shouldn’t be awake yet! Hand me the Fentanyl. 20 mils!” The first one commands quickly. “I-It’s not here!” The second responds in a younger voice as she shifts through something. “What?!” “The Fentanyl….the Morphine……the Dilaudid…Master they’re all missing!” “How can that-“ Screen flashes red Again I scream. “We don’t have time for this. Reisen, use your eyes!” “Yes, master!” Reisen’s face up close A violet-haired girl comes forward and embraces my head gently in her hands. Strange white ears like a rabbit’s droop over and brush against my hair as her concerned face fills my vision. Incredibly deep crimson eyes stare right into mine. Honestly, what is it with bunnies and red eyes? Reisen’s face up close - lunatic eyes sound effects ….Ah. blur and fade to white in background: color collage No other tangible thoughts come to me as an incredible dream sweeps through my consciousness and pushes the world away. Only pure bliss exists as a calming warmth envelops everything, smothering any hint of pain. How long have I been drifting in this paradise? A second? Hours? It's impossible to tell. Slowly, the collage of shifting colors fades as the world returns to me. to Eientei background Delicate hands caress my skin and massage away the pain. As if covering a sunburn with Aloe vera, they meticulously coat me in a liquid kindness. The regal silver-haired woman with red and blue under her white lab coat speaks calmly while her lavender-haired compatriot in shirt and tie nods mechanically. “...seems to be coming around. Your control of duration has greatly improved, Udonge.” “Thank you, master.” “Whe…where…am I?” My words stumble as the fog clouding my mind disperses and reality sets in. “You are in the care of Dr. Eirin Yagokoro and her apprentice Reisen Udongein Inaba in the medical wing of the hidden mansion of Eientei.” The older woman speaks elegantly and precisely as if she were giving a royal tour. “You were brought here last night by a group of…mutual acquaintances after being nearly burned to death from apparently jumping into a burning building to rescue children." The fire! picture - Fire CG Images of the scene fill my mind again, triggering a wave of panic. "Are they all right? Where is everyone?” Instinctively I sit up but am immediately pressed back down by two pairs of hands. “Please relax, Mr. . Everyone is well and currently resting in a guest room. Young Ms. Hieda was suffering from minor burns and smoke inhalation, but we have taken care of that. I’m sure you will see them soon enough.” This Eirin woman speaks so calmly and confidently that I can’t help but to comply. They return to caressing me without missing a beat. I have to admit, this is the last thing I was expecting after nearly dying. The situation almost seems a bit out of place. “Umm…what are you doing?” I insert curiously. “Hmm? Oh, simply adding the last stage of your treatment. This ointment will help your skin recover nicely. It may feel strange, but please bear with it until we are finished.” It does feel strange, but not in a bad way. In fact it feels good. Really good. Before I realize it a certain area below my waist starts to react to the intimate attention. Oh man, now’s not the time for that. I try to distract them before either one notices. “Um, don’t hospitals usually wrap burn victims in a special cloth? Something like a hydrofiber lined with silver?” I ask curiously. “Oh ho, what do we have here? Our patient seems to know a bit about medical practice.” Eirin’s voice sounds amused for a moment. “Not really, it’s just my work made us go through some mandatory First Responder training. I don’t think I’d fare well as a doctor.” However, I’d make myself a patient every day for something like this. “Ah. Well, your knowledge is still refreshing. Most people in Gensokyo don’t know how to properly treat severe burns. I suppose it's understandable since most humans in this land wouldn't survive such serious scalding.” She comments offhandedly. “...Was I really in such bad shape?” I ask hesitantly. Suddenly, her hands stop. Eirin’s gaze slowly travels along my chest to my face, wearing a grim sad look full of concern. “In truth, you most certainly would not have survived the night,” she says with a grave tone. Well, looks like I've met my quota for almost dying nearly every day here in Gensokyo. Looks like our little date is postponed again, Death. Abruptly, the doctor smiles and switches to a cheerful voice. “But you’re lucky they brought you here. There will never be a patient who dies in my lab! And besides, I received a live specimen for my new regenerative salve to be tested on~” ...So I was just a guinea pig? Somehow, she seems more like a mad scientist than a doctor now. “Regenerative salve? Must be pretty powerful to fix me up this much. You might want to add something for the pain though.” “Well, you suffered from several second and third degree burns, the later having destroyed many of your nerves, so I imagine you only suffered from half the pain you could have. However, we were able to re-grow the damaged tissue in vivo overnight and replace the skin and hair as well. I’m afraid one of the side effects of replacing those nerves is heightened sensitivity, though. It should pass soon. Still, I must apologize for your suffering this morning. It seems some of our supplies were tampered with by a certain mischievous girl, and we were left with no choice but to have Reisen take care of you.” The girl with the strange eyes looks to me for a second before quickly jerking her head back and blushes. A door slides open and a high pitched voice calls out something. “Ah, it seems the sleep aids have worn off. Reisen, please escort our other guests in.” “Yes, master.” Reisen hurries out the door and slides it shut behind her. As soon she is gone, Eirin licks her lips and flashes a wickedly seductive grin. “Well then, it looks like it’s just the two of us~” she says melodically. “Ah…yeah, seems so…” I reply hesitantly. This is either really good or really bad. “You know, I often wonder just how sensitive the cream makes healing skin…” She reaches one hand down to my legs and runs her fingers lightly along the inside of my thigh. My waist arches up with a jolt in response as my member stands to attention. “Oh my~" Eirin says with a giggle. "Thank goodness my cute little assistant didn’t notice your ever growing…virility during your treatment.” Her other soft hand slides down my side, causing me to gasp. “Oh ho, it seems you are quite responsive, aren’t you~” she purrs before continuing the ‘treatment’. “Does everyone get such great bedside service?” I manage to throw in a witty retort before shuddering in pleasure. Eirin’s devious smile widens. “Only the cute ones, dear. It’s too bad we don’t have much more time, or else I could have r-“ Next Scene